Return to Lorule
by LurkerLordX
Summary: Gannon has won, Link is his loyal wife and Zelda is dead, who hope remains for the people of Lorule, a authorized squeal to /art/Legend-of-Zelda-Betrayal-of-the-Triforce-508649839


**Return to Lorule**

A Hero does what a Hero does best. Serve. Those were the words Link always lived by, those were the world She lived by. At the edge of Gannon castle those word came back to her with a vengeance as magic spells clashed with sword and shield, spear and dagger. She was but one woman against an army, no, a world.

It seemed like a lifetime ago that Hyrule burned to the ground, a life time ago that Princess Zelda was killed, a lifetime ago when the Hero of Hyrule betrayed everything she held dear just to share a bed chamber with Gannon, a life time ago when the Hero of Hyrule used the Triforce to bring down a nation all in the name of love, no not love something much baser, carnal lust. A lifetime ago when when the Master Sword...choose wrong.

History Books would tell of how Gannon was just too powerful, how even Link, the Prophesier hero would stay her hand before him, choosing instead to become his wife and Queen. Link the Hero of Hyrule, Link the Queen of Hyrule, Link the Whore of Hyrule.

A Hero does what a Hero does best. Serve. And Link served her husband and king Gannon with dedication, loyalty, and distinction. On that fateful day a lifetime ago she set down the Mastersword and gave her body and soul, willingly, to Gannon and ushered in the Eternal Night. Hyrule burned and Princess Zenda lie dead so that Lorule may rise in it's ashes, a twisted blight on the landscape of the world. A Twisted blight that ruled over all the world. Gannon was the undisputed ruler of the world, and all who dared rise against him fell before the might of his grand power.

And the Triforce sat in the main hall of the castle, in plain view of any would be hero who would come to claim it, taunting them with his brazen display. Gannon liked to taunt other would be Hero's seeking to undo what the Whore of Hyrule set in motion and so the Triforce remained unguarded, out in the open. And over a lifetime other Links rose to return honor to the once proud hero of Hyrule. And all would fall.

No one who opposed Gannon understood why, the training, the preparation, every Link that went after the Triforce ended the same way. Numerous trials, numerous battles showed her valor but at the most important moment, when all they would need do is touch the Triforce and fix that that had gone wrong with one wish would all fall, they would all choose Gannon, and the resistance would be wiped out again and again. It was the one thing Gannon seemed unable to completely destroy, the will of the people, even with multiple wishes, multiple Links in his bed chambers, a resistance anyways found a way to form.

Gannon smirked as he looked down on the battle happening at the main gates and then back to his handful fo wives, each silent, regal beauties, their hair like spun gold, their body's a living fantasy of flesh and every one of them undying loyal to him, "Looks like you will have a new sister soon my loves."

Of course the Whores of Hyrule always wore the finest dresses and gown, ones befitting royalty, but the first one, she was special, she made this world happen and so of the three Links she stood out even among them. And at his world she was the one to move to the window to watch the battle unfold while her sisters moved to guard the door.

They wouldn't attack of course, as much as any one of them wanted to fight in the name of their one true love Gannon, they had left that life behind, they were the Royal Family now, the Housewives of Ganon, and they were more then content to spend all their days in the bedchambers with him over battle any day. Though not one of them did not think about drawing the Master Sword and donning their old tunics again one last time, if only in defense of their Lord. Of course none of the Link had any training, any body for war, their flesh soft and supple, better suited for royal banquets and the bed chambers then even a sparing match against a child.

Still a girl can dream can't she?

As the battle raged on Gannon tilted his head, this Newest Link seemed to favored magic far more then the sword, and dressed more like his queens then any of the Links before, and she was already a woman, almost as if…

"No it can not be."

It was starting him right in the face but it could not be possible, it was a lifetime ago and he had seen her lifeless body himself, "Princess...Zelda?"

At those words the First Link rose her head and looked into the madness in her husband's eyes. Could it be true had Zelda somehow have survived and now, after all these years, was back to reclaim the land? No she could not let that happen, she could not let Zelda, HER Zelda reached the inner chambers and the magic seal, she could not bear to see Zelda fall into the same trap that had claimed her so many years ago.

"Link?" Gannon turned to his first wife with a curious smile, there had not been a Zenda in a life time. OF the Three Links only she had any connection to her. Gannon smiled as the Frist Pink moved to her armor, Gannon know a reckoning like this day would come and had his wife's armor tailored to her new body, and while the Master Sword had vanished some time ago, returning it its resting place to await the next Hero of Hyrule The First Link was not without other weapons. Her sisters helped her to suit up, she was frail, out of practice, but Zelda was no warrior either and with the Mirror Shield the First Link was confident she could deflect any spell the Princess might cast.

"She has breached the first chamber," Gannon smiled smugly as Link set her resolve, charging from the room to meet the Princess in battle.

With the First Link gone Gannon turned to his two other wives, "and what of you two? Don't care to meet Princess Zelda?"

They just shook their heads, neither of them had been raised in a world with Zelda, she meant nothing to them other then a forgone dream, an idea of a world that could have been had they been able to rise above their first duty, their duty to Gannon.

The armies parted as the First Link strode into the second chamber, Zelda standing at the other end, hands aglow with magic. She was even more beautiful then she remembered, and it made her heart ache.

"You can't stop me, Link, I will claim the Triforce, I will fix this world."

Link drew her sword silently as she advanced on the Princess, she would not let her pass the seal, she would not see her fall to the same magic that bested her a lifetime ago. She would not see Gannon claim Princess Zelda as well.

Even if she had to kill her to do it.

Fire flew toward Link but the Mirror Shield intercepted it, deflecting it into the cheering hoard, destroying one of their numbers.

"How could you let this happen, how could you let Gannon win?"

Zelda would never understand, affairs of the heart were not something that made sense by logic, she loved Gannon, and she hated him for that, but she could never do anything to harm him.

"Love? Love! What does Gannon know of love? All he seeks is Power! Corruption! Destruction!"

Gannon smiled at the comment, the First Link did as well, Zelda could always read her heart even without her uttering a single word.

In the crowd of Goblins and Monsters several bows were readied, aim taken at the Princess, she saw it and readied a counter spell. With one swing of her sword Link shatered their bows and knocked them back.

"Do not interfere," Gannon gloated from on high, "This is a battle between Queen Link and Princess Zelda, any who dare inter fer will face MY Wrath!"

The spectators properly cowed they quickly dropped their weapons as Zelda readied another spell, teleporting behind link as her scepter blasted her onto her face.

"You were the Hero of the people Link, how could you betray them, betray your Princess?"

It was always the same answer. A Hero serves, and she served Gannon.

Link switched to her own bow, hoping to throw Zelda off guard but she was easily able to evade and counter with a healing spell that washed away all the wounds she had endured to get this far.

"This is not the real you Link, Wake up!"

She also knew that, she knew her love was a construct of magic, but its was magic far beyond her, she would never betray Gannon, she could not.

Gannon gloated, his attention fully on the drama playing out before him.

Link herself was not without some magic of her own, and the two traded spells back and forth for a few turns as Link closed the distance.

"There is a good woman inside you, I know it."

That may have been true, but her heart would always belong to Gannon and she would do everything to serve him. What's more she would not let Zelda pass the seal, bringing the curse upon her, as much as She loved Gannon she could not bear to see Zelda degrade herself as one of his concubines and with the determination of a hero she plunged her blade into Zelda stomach, her royal gown offering no resistance to the masterfully crafted, if not legendary, blade.

As Zelda's eyes went dark and she slumped over onto links Blade the Whore of Hyrule held back tears, she had done what had to be done.

"I will always love you," Zelda whispered as all life and color faded from her body, "Mother."

"WHHHHHHHAT!?" Gannon howled just as twin blades pieced his hear and a figure in blue tore down the curtins letting the first natural light in a lifetime stream into bed chambers.

Gannon could only look down in disbelief as the light burned his flesh, unable to turn to see who had attacked him but knowing far to well by the shape of their blades. He had been cut down by his own concubines, the other Links. "H-How?"

The figure in blue, pulled down her scarf as the Links turned him to face him, to face the light.

"Z-Zelda? H-How? I saw your body die, Twice! Then and Now! How!"

Meanwhile at the battle Link was at a loss of words as Zelda, her daughter, the child she had spirited away to another world, a better one, evaporated into light, and for the first time in ages she felt a weight lift from her soul as strength returned to her body. The First Link turned to the spectators who at the cry of their lord were gathering their weapon to charge the main chamber even as the light of Zelda gather around Links Blade transforming it into the Master Sword as she charge the horde cutting them down with an ease she had not known in a lifetime.

"What you saw was an illusion, my magic combined with the Master Sword to let it fight on one front, it would give the blade all of my spells, my knowledge, my voice. But I am more then just a sorceress...Father. I am Zelda Gannondorf, you're daughter, and rightful Heir to Lorule."

"I have no daughter, she was still born!"

as The First Link fought her way to the reunion Zelda smiled, "I don't know what spell you cast on mother to love you so but it was not strong enough for her to forsake her only child to this blasted place. When I was still a babe she sent me across the divide, into the world beyond the cracks, to another Hyrule."

Zelda smiled wistfully in reflection, "And to a farm where I was raised along side a silent but noble boy named Link, a boy who would go on to be the Hero they needed, a boy who trained with me, who fought beside me and I him, until I was ready to reclaim my home. Farewell...Father...may we never see each other again, in this life or the next."

"But my seal, the spell, how did you..." Gannon gasped, choking on his own blood, "Of course, I had constructed the spell so that any Hero, any Link would be bound by it, it would insure my eternal foe would always fall into my grasp in the end but you are only Zelda in name."

"I will return, I will always returrrrrn!" As the last of Gannon dissipated and the countryside spurn back to life, "Curse yooooooou!"

The First Link ran into the chamber, Master Sword clattering to the ground as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, tears flowing freely, she was so happy, so very very happy. And as the light of the sun hit her face and she saw the countryside return to life Link finally got her Happy ending.

"I dreamed of this day since I was a little girl, since I learn who I really was," Zelda smiled as she wrapped her arms around her mother, crying as well, "I missed you Mother, I missed you so much...Happy Mother's Day."

The First Link could not be prouder of her daughter, it was the best gift a mother could ever receive. A new dawn, a new hope.

A Hero does what a hero does best, serve. And on this day Zelda Gannondorf was a true hero, to everyone.


End file.
